ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galvan (Classic)
The Galvan are an amphibious, insectivorous species from the planet Galvan Prime, until it was destroyed and they rebuilt it, renaming it Galvan Mark II. Appearance The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians. Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. The Galvan have large, bulbous, eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye. Normal Galvan have green eyes, except Albedo, who has red eyes as his colors got inverted. Good Copy, Bad Copy Galvan from Dimension 23 have blue eyes. Infant Galvan look like tadpoles; they have tails and lack legs, but they grow legs and shed their tails at a time they call "wisdom feet". Female Galvan grow thin tendrils on their head. Male Galvan grow similar tendrils but on their chin, when they turn into adults. Grey Matter Truth 1.PNG|Grey Matter in the original series Materia Gris en UA mejor imagen - CC3B3pia.PNG|Grey Matter in Ultimate Alien GreyMatter eureka.png|Grey Matter in Omniverse Grey Matter Gwen OS.png|Gwen as Grey Matter Brain frog.png|Brainfrog Diamond Matter.png|Diamond Matter Azmuth os.png|Azmuth in the original series Azmuth uaf.png|Azmuth in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Azmuth day.png|Azmuth in Omniverse Azmuth23.png|Dimension 23 Azmuth Blukic soldier.png|Blukic Driba soldier.png|Driba Luhley.png|Luhley Duffy character.png|Duffy Chadzmuth prof.png|Chadzmuth Fergi ShowdownP1.png|Fergi Derrick.png|Y-it Ujin profile_2.png|Ujin Xenith.png|Zennith DAA Retaliator 014.png|Azmuth's Father Alb orig.PNG|Albedo's current form in Ultimate Alien Albedo true form present.png|Albedo's current form in Omniverse Albedo normal galvan.png|Albedo's original form Galvan officer.png|Galvan soldier Major galvan (small).png|Galvan major Galvan teacher.png|Galvan teacher BaDGtA51 (69).png|Infant Galvans History The Galvan originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies, and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvan were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own, based on the technology that they kept from the rest of the universe. Most of the Galvan are known as technological geniuses.Professor ParadoxWar of the Worlds: Part 1 Powers and Abilities The Galvan are naturally extremely intelligent and can enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Hunted Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. The Galvan are the smartest beings in the galaxy. When the situation requires it, the Galvan are able to jury-rig or improvise weapons and emergency repairs, using whatever materials that they have on hand, like loose change, belt buckles, shoelaces, etc. With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, the Galvan can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab. Not built for combat, the Galvan can evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head-on. The Galvan have teeth sharp enough to produce a painful bite. Similar to frogs, the Galvan have long sticky tongues, which they use to capture insects for food.Evil's Encore The Galvan have gills and are amphibious. The Galvan have two brains, the main brain, and a pre-brain. The main brain has the appearance of a glowing green sphere, which is able to survive completely separate from their body and speak. The pre-brain handles the basic bodily functions, much like the medulla oblongata does for the human brain. However, this pre-brain is simplistic and childish. As quoted by Max, it makes Blukic and Driba look like geniuses in comparison.For a Few Brains MoreMax TennysonRook Blonko Diet The Galvan are insectivores, as seen when Blukic eats one of Dr. Animo's bugs, and also when it is stated that Blukic and Driba's favorite smoothy flavor is "grasshopper."Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's The Galvan, such as Azmuth, Blukic, and Driba also have a liking for smoothies.War of the Worlds: Part 1 Technology The Galvan are the creators of much of the great technology and made many discoveries in the universe, such as: By Azmuth *Ascalon *Second Omnitrix *Unitrix *Original Omnitrix *Ultimatrix (modified by Albedo) *Galvanic Mechamorphs through Helix *Primus *Voliticus Biopsis *Mechamorph Armor *Galvanian Skeuomorph By Albedo *Ultimatrix (Recreated) By Blukic and Driba *Life-Form Lock Microchip *Omnitrix Remote Control Others *Null Guardians *Null Void *Anti-Gravity Projector *Universal Translators *Galvan Mark II *Proto-Tool *Proto-Tech Armor *Galvan Jetpack *Shrink Ray Notable Galvan *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Brainfrog (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Galvan)) *Azmuth **Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Albedo (true form) *Galvan Teacher *Zennith *Retaliator *Blukic *Driba *Fergi *Y-it *Chadzmuth *Soldiers *Luhley *Galvan Major *Ujin *Duffy Notable Galvan Hybrids *Diamond Matter (½ Petrosapien) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvan) Naming and Translations Etymology The name Galvan is a play on the word "galvanization" which is a process used to prevent iron from rusting. Trivia *Initially, female Galvans had hair while male Galvans did not. Gwen 10 This is retconned with the introduction of Zennith, a female Galvan who does not have any hair at all.Solitary Alignment *The Galvan have extremely long life-spans, with Azmuth himself already several thousand years old, and expects to live at least another three thousand years.Perplexahedron *The Galvan were the first species added to the Omnitrix. **However, the DNA didn't come from Azmuth or Albedo. *Some Galvan might be interested in studying magic, but it's probably frowned upon. *The Techadon Weapon Masters don't accept the fact that the Galvan are smarter than them. So, they try everything to make the Galvan look bad. *The writers' naming convention for Galvan in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien was to use astronomical terms. *The Galvan are very loyal to keeping their research and technology top secret. **The Galvan would rather die than give up their secrets, unless there is a good reason for it.Azmuth *Primitive Galvan worshipped technology as gods. *The Galvan intellect is apparently highly revered as even the Highbreed Supreme said that the Galvan were "a slightly more intelligent form of pond scum".War of the Worlds: Part 2 *Despite their vast intelligence, there are some subjects that many Galvan are not comfortable with, like cases of parallel universes being close to one another. **However, some Galvan find it an interesting subject to explore and learn. *The Galvan have been involved in Earth's history countless times. **Building the Stonehenge as a prank.Azmuth's FatherBen 10: Destroy All Aliens **Giving Ascalon to Sir George. **Causing the Roswell Incident.Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 **Building the pyramids.Fight at the Museum *The Galvan are currently the species that have the most named characters in the show, besides humans. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Geoffrey Thorne Pop-ups Category:Galvan Category:Species Category:Sapient Species